


Marinette Gets a Break

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Decisions, Boarding School, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hurt/Comfort, I will NOT be continuing it, Mistakes, READ THIS!!!!, salty about what you saw in the new ep preveiw?, this is a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Tom and Sabine aren't happy after fining out how the whole class treated Marinette.They make a choice and Marinette's class is left to question...





	Marinette Gets a Break

Alya was frowning as she walked over to Nino. "Hey Nino have you seen Marinette at all today?" 

He shook his head and shared a look with Adrien "Nope. Maybe she's sick?"

Alya nodded "Lets drop by after school then."

Adrien nodded.

* * *

Alya and the others enter the bakery "Hey Mrs Cheng..."

She stops at the force of the kind woman's glare they all did. "Ah... what's wrong?"

"Marinette told us about what happened in class." She said simply with a frown.

"Oh you mean Marinette getting upset over nothing..." Alya started dismissively

"My daughter was upset about how everyone villianised her, how she is always villianised for getting angry or upset about reasonible things to get upset about.How no one in her class, her so called friends effectively made her feel horrible for getting angry." Sabrine cut her off with a glare "Tom and I will be talking to the school about this."

Alya and the boys shared a guilty look as they realised what they had done "Can we go up and apologise?" Adrien asked politely.

"You can but she won't be there. Marinette moved into her dorms over the weekend at her new school" Tom informed them walking out of the back.

"New school?" Nino frowned hesidently "But I mean she didn't even change schools because of Chloe..."

Sabine made a face "We didn't give her a choice. We won't let our daughter stay in such an obviously toxic environment."

* * *

Adrien walked into class in a daze. He looked around at the rest of the class it seemed the news had spread. No one was their normal selves except Lila but then she didn't know Marinette well, however she obviously picked up on the mood of the room.

Chloe was trying to look unaffected but failing she was rapidly texting someone, and getting increasingly frustrated, he assumed it was her father and he was saying no.

Alya looked like she was about to cry.

Rose looked completely devastated.

Just everyone kept looking at the door as if the bluenette would appear stumbling in with apologies on her tongue and a blush on her cheeks.

Adrien remembered the party all the times Marinette was brave and strong and kind... why? Why didn't she deserve to get angry?

* * *

The school had a mandatory week of education on bullying.

* * *

Chat Noir visited Marinette "My feline senses told me you we in need of a friend, Princess."

Marinette laughed "I could have used one weeks ago but thanks Chat. No Ladybug at your side?"

"No. This is a task I set out to do on my own. I will tell My Lady next time we meet but... I just wanted to check on you. Changing schools is big"

"Thank you. I'm fine already made some new friends." Marinette's face fell slightly "I just needed a fresh start. I should get to bed. Night Chat." she waves heading inside.

Chat watches with a sad frown. He wondered if Adrien would see Marinette again...


End file.
